fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3
' ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3' is a 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team Guardians of the Galaxy, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2014's ''Guardians of the Galaxy, 2017's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2], 2018's Avengers: Infinity War, and 2019's Captain Marvel. ''Written and directed by James Gunn, the film stars an ensemble cast featuring Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Brie Larson, Samuel L. Jackson, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Karen Gillan, Lee Pace, Pom Klementieff, Elizabeth Debicki, Chris Sullivan, Sean Gunn, Michael Rooker, Benicio del Toro, Sylvester Stallone, Djimon Hounsou, Kurt Russell, and Jude Law. In ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, after the Guardians are saved from Thanos by the Avengers, the Guardians break up, except Peter Quill and Gamora who hire Carol Danvers, Nick Fury, and Walter Lawson as the new Guardians of the Galaxy. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who was abducted from Earth as a child and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. *Zoe Saldana as Gamora: A member of the Guardians and an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She was trained by Thanos to be his personal assassin. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer: A member of the Guardians and highly skilled warrior. He is chairman of Earth Studies at G.A.C.C. (Galactic Alliance Community College), but lost his job in the film. *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel: A U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection, and flight. He joins the new Guardians of the Galaxy in the film. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury: The head agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He joins the new Guardians of the Galaxy in the film. *Vin Diesel as Groot: A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid and the accomplice of Rocket. Sean Gunn provided on-set reference for Groot. *Bradley Cooper as Rocket: A member of the Guardians who is a genetically modified raccoon bounty hunter and mercenary, who is also a master of weapons and military tactics. Sean Gunn once again served as the stand-in for the character during filming, with Cooper's performance also referenced. *Karen Gillan as Nebula: An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as sisters, and a reluctant member of the Guardians. *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser: A Kree radical who agrees to retrieve an artifact for Thanos in exchange for eradicating his mortal enemies, the Xandarians. He teams up with Ego to get revenge on the Guardians. *Pom Klementieff as Mantis: A member of the Guardians with empathic powers who lives with Ego. *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha: The golden High Priestess and the leader of the Sovereign people, a genetically engineered race who are "gold and perfect and wanting to be physically and mentally impeccable." *Chris Sullivan as Taserface: The leader of a mutinous group of the Ravagers. *Sean Gunn as Kraglin: Yondu's second-in-command in the Ravagers. *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta's ghost: A former buccaneer of the Ravagers, who is a fatherly figure to Quill, and deceased member of the Guardians. He appears in one scene the film only. *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector: An obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species in the galaxy who operates out of a place in space named Knowhere. *Djimon Hounsou as Korath: A Kree ally of Ronan who is a feared intergalactic hunter. He is reformed by Peter in the middle of the film. *Kurt Russell as Ego: An ancient Celestial who is Quill's father. He survied from his death in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol._2 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2] and plots revenge on the Guardians. Ego is the film's main antagonist. *Jude Law as Mar-Vell / Walter Lawson: Danvers' mentor, who trains her to use her new powers. He joins the new Guardians of the Galaxy in the film. Additionally, reprising their roles from the first film are Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill, Gregg Henry as her father, Seth Green as the voice of Howard the Duck (he teams up with the Collector to get revenge on the Guardians), and canine actor Fred as Cosmo.